My Blue Teddy
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: A post war fic, following the adventures of Harry Potter, godfather to Teddy Lupin.
1. Chapter One: Child Educator

**My Blue Teddy**

 **Chapter One: Child Educator**

'Harry!'

The Boy-Who-Lived groans, pulling a pillow over his head.

'Come on, Harry!'

The bed sinks and Harry rolls onto his stomach.

'Get up!'

'No,' whines the dark haired man as he flattens the pillow over his head, 'sleeping.'

'Harry, _please!_ You promised!'

The Gryffindor could pretty much _feel_ the pout radiating off the child on the back of his knees, 'What's time?'

'Nine! I let you sleep in.'

Harry snorts and removes his head from under his fortress of pillows to stare blurring-ly at his intruder, 'Okay, I'm getting up.'

'Brilliant!'

Harry sits up and reaches for his glasses, 'I want breakfast first.'

'I'm on it!'

The Chosen One kicks his feet out of bed and chuckles, massaging a few kinks out of his shoulder and follows his "alarm clock" out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He smiles at his only family when passed a cup of tea and sits with a groan at the kitchenette.

It has been four years of mornings like this, and Harry Potter was still getting used to Theodore Lupin wanting to become more active around the house. The ten-year-old boy's ears wriggled happily, a toothy grin plastered to his face as he tipped scrambled eggs onto a plate for his guardian.

'You need a haircut,' Harry mumbles, blowing over his tea.

'No way,' and to prove his godfather wrong, the boy flicks his blue and pink fringe out of his face.

Teddy had only started allowing pink strips in his hair when Harry had told him, his mother kept hers pink or purple. Being a little self-conscious, the boy still kept most of the turquoise he was born with to appear, as he said, "more manly".

Harry sipped his tea and hummed, 'ah-huh,' he smirks as his godson plonks himself ungracefully onto a barstool.

Teddy rests his chin in his hands and sighs dramatically loud, causing Harry's lips to quirk upwards, 'Are you waiting on something?'

'Urgh!' cries the boy, 'you're taking forever!' he complained, splaying himself across the table top, 'It'll be my bedtime by the time you're done!'

'Don't exaggerate,' Harry smiles, tucking into his food, 'mmm, impressive, no eggshells this time,' he teased.

Watching Teddy tap his fingers across from him, it had come to Harry's attention that the only reason Remus' son helped out so often in the mornings could be due to the fact that Harry enjoyed taking his time.

'Come ooooon,' whined the boy.

'You could start getting ready too,' offers Harry, buttering some toast, he added as an afterthought, 'or do you plan to go to Hogsmeade in your jammies?'

'It'll take me five seconds to get dressed.'

'I see, so you showered with them on?'

'Urgh!' the child grumbles, sliding off the stool to make his way upstairs, 'I had a shower yesterday!'

'So did I,' Harry shouts back, 'And I'll have another when I'm done with breakfast!'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Approximately half an hour later, Harry was dressed and managed to convince Teddy to comb his hair.

'Can we go now?' pouts the boy.

'We can go now,' smiles Harry, throwing some floo into the fire place.

The man held out his hand, expecting the boy to take it, but he had forgotten that Teddy grew out of "hand holding" about two months ago when a girl at George's joke shop had giggled about it.

'I know where I'm going,' Nymphadora's nose was shoved into the air, and Teddy steps into the green flames, 'Three Broomsticks,' with a _whoosh_ of green he was gone, Harry following close behind.

Feeling dizzy and a little sick to his stomach, Harry counted down the days when he could start apparating again, 'so, where are we going?' harry asks.

'I'm going on a date!' Teddy grins, 'you can stay here.'

'Right,' Harry shakes his head, trailing his godson, as if he'd let a ten-year-old wander about on his own.

'Go away, I'm serious – I have a date, you're not invited.'

'You won't even notice me,' Harry raises his hands defensively. 'I might find myself a date too,' he winks.

'Yeah right,' Theodore rolls his honey coloured eyes, 'you're pretty much asexual.'

The famous man frowns, 'what? Where'd you hear that?'

'Hermione.'

'Figures,' Harry shakes his head, putting aside a mental note to talk to his best friends about their conversations around Teddy.

Harry loves his friends dearly, but he just wished that they would step out of his romantic relationships, or lack of one. Ron and Hermione had become exceedingly worse about the topic since the birth of their daughter Rose. Harry often argued that it was difficult to start any kind of relationship that could be considered "real" being the "saviour of the wizarding world" AND being a single father.

' _I know mate,' Ron had cooed over his daughter one day, 'but you're not getting any younger, and Teddy isn't your own blood, you have to think about passing on your name, stuff like that – I'm sure Teddy would benefit more with a mother around too.'_

Harry had told the Weasley's he'd consider looking into a relationship, which seemed to have gotten them off his back, but evidently it was still the talk of the table.

'So, who are we going to see?' Harry smiles curious to know if this was seriously a date, or just because of that girl from the joke shop calling Teddy a child.

'Since you're following me anyway, you'll see.'

'When are you meeting her?'

'Soon… let's get some sweets first.'

Harry chuckles and passes Teddy a coin pouch as they approach Honeydukes, 'Here - Don't spend it all here, I mean it, or you'll be sick,' Teddy grins snatching the pouch, 'I'll be across the street getting us drinks – truly mean it Teddy, don't spend all the money here.'

Harry left the crowd of people after purchasing himself a small bag of sherbet lemons, ordering himself a tea and a copy of the _Prophet_ from the counter of the Three Broomsticks, he makes his way to the back of the room where it is less noisy.

Since the war ended, there hadn't really been any news worthy articles to read, which often left Harry feeling a little lonely and useless. He had gone through a restless stage, chasing after any whisper of a Death Eater until Hermione had literally slapped him, saying that his priorities now lie with his godson, and that the Aurors were doing a fine job without him.

She was right of course, but Harry could still miss the adventures.

'Here you are, Harry, no Teddy today?' the waitress places his tea down on the table.

'He'll be here shortly,' Harry smiles and lifts his cup, 'he has a date.'

'Oh, they sure do grow up quick,' she drums her nails against her notepad, 'I'll leave you to it.'

Harry flips through the paper, landing on an article about some Muggle technology which could be accessed across the globe, filled with all kinds of information including magical history. Without even reading the article, Harry knew it was about Google. Hermione mentioned it a few years back, "everyone will rely on it" she had said. The article has called it "goggle", whether it was a misprint or not, Harry didn't care enough and turned the page.

Draco Malfoy stares up at him, not at all pleased, the headline read _MALFOY'S DISHONOURED – AGAIN!_

Harry frowns and slowly discovers that apparently his old rival had signed for a divorce and got to keep his son.

" _That's all he wanted, and who am I to keep his heir away?' quoted Astoria. 'He can keep him, I won't fight – this separation is fairly mutual and that's all I have to say on the matter."  
And that's all she did say, the former Mrs Malfoy refused to answer any more questions, alongside Mr Malfoy who claimed it was none of our business._

Harry snorts, allowing a grin.

'I'd wager you're not the only one happy about that.'

Harry's heart jumps into his throat, 'Malfoy!' he quickly flips the paper over with a blush, 'I wouldn't say it's made me happy or sad… indifferent? Honestly, don't care – I'

Malfoy laughs and Harry cringes.

'I'm blabbering,' he states with a sigh.

'Can I sit?' asks Malfoy and Harry nods.

'Please,' he stands, extending his arm to the seat across, immediately feeling foolish, but remains standing until Malfoy is seated.

'Come here,' Malfoy reaches for his son.

'No,' the child pouts, bottom lip jutting out and eyes watering; Malfoy sits him down anyway.

'Hi,' says Harry cheerfully, leaning forward to greet the toddler. 'I'm Harry, what's your name?'

The boy's grey eyes narrow slightly, lip poking out further, he looks the man up and down, finally with a small nudge from his father he answers, '… Scorpius.'

'That's a pretty –'

'No.'

Harry blinks and Malfoy sighs, 'Forgive him, he's two – according to my mother all children love to disagree at this age.'

'Right,' Harry smiles, 'I remember.'

'You have children?' Malfoy raises an eyebrow.

'Oh, god no!' the famous man laughs, 'I'm legal guardian of my godson – expect this for another year or so.'

Malfoy frowns. 'Thanks for the heads up.'

'Hmmm, Ron and Hermione keep asking me to look after Rose – their daughter – she's the same age,' Harry pulls a face at the scowling mini-Malfoy, 'I told them I won't go through it again.'

Malfoy smiles at his giggling son.

Rosemerta approaches the table with an extra tea cup and a juicebox, 'top up?'

'Thanks,' Harry puts his cup down and the waitress shakes the jug at Malfoy, who nods.

'And this is for you,' she coos at Scorpius.

'Thank you,' he replies politely, snatching the box away from her.

'I brought a lemonade for Teddy – he'll be coming through the door any second now, I'm sure,' she places the glass on the table and leaves.

'So,' Malfoy turns his cup slowly on the table, 'what has the famous Potter been up to?'

'Nothing really – I'm pretty boring news these days, I'm sorry to say,' Harry smiles.

It felt odd making small talk with Malfoy as if none of their school lives ever existed and that they were friends from the dawn of time, but it wasn't bad.

'Well,' Malfoy sipped at his tea, 'you know more –'

'Harry!' Teddy slides into the bench beside his godfather, 'look what I got! Oh! Hi!' he smiles at the pair of blondes, acknowledging them briefly before showing Harry all of his sweets.

'You'll be sick… and get fat and pimply,' states Harry, picking out a soft treat and popping it in his mouth.

'Will not – this for me?' the boy points at the lemonade.

'Go thank Rosemerta.'

'Later – I've been battling!' Teddy grins at Scorpius trying to grab a Fizzing Wizzbee, 'you won't like it,' he warns.

'Yes I will,' Scorpius pouts.

Teddy looks up at Malfoy, holding the lolly out of reach until Malfoy nods, 'Okay, I warned you.'

Scorpius sucks the treat into his mouth, chewing happily at first about getting his way until it begins to fizz, the bubbles burning his nose and he spits it across the table.

Harry and Draco laugh while the boys argue whether or not the youngest Malfoy liked the lolly.

'Hello Harry.'

'Oh hi,' Harry smiles up at Bill Weasley, trying to control his laughter, 'how are you Bill?'

'Good – and mildly surprised,' Bill smiles charmingly, 'did you know my dear Victoire received a letter yesterday about a date?'

'Ah,' Harry smirks at Teddy who blushes, 'did she?'

'Indeed,' Bill's smile increases, 'so I told her she may go with the strapping young lad if I had permission to tag along,' he pushes his blushing daughter forward, 'it seems you might have had the same idea, but as you're with company, I'm more than happy to go it alone,' he winks.

Harry shoves Teddy off the bench, 'Have fun,' he teases, 'share your sweets, your pockets are bulging with them, I may need glasses, but I'm not blind.' Harry gives Teddy a pointed stare, 'and thank Rosemerta for the drink.'

Teddy pokes his tongue out followed with a smile, 'Seeya Harry!'

The three of them leave and Harry turns back to Malfoy, 'sorry about that, what were you saying?'

Malfoy's eyes were bulging, 'he has a girlfriend? What is he – eight?'

'Recently ten,' Harry smiles.

'Isn't he a bit… young?'

Harry shrugs, 'he's trying to be more mature because a random girl teased him about holding my hand in public – or that's my suspicions anyway.'

'Oh…' Malfoy still appeared to disapprove and Harry leans across the table.

'Don't worry about it. He'll be fine, they chop and change their minds constantly – Scorpius may gain a crush on someone when he's three.'

Malfoy stares at his son as if silently daring him to do so.

Harry laughs again and pats Malfoy on the arm, 'seems like you've got some learning to do.'

 **A/N**

 **So I had this idea as a result of not seeing many fics involving Teddy. I know I've twisted some facts to fit my story, but I'm not looking for entire canon xD Dunno where this'll go, but let's watch the adventure unfold together!**


	2. Chapter Two: My Daddy's Saviour

**My Blue Teddy**

 **Chapter Two: My Daddy's Saviour**

'You don't have to stay because Bill suggested it, y'know,' Harry orders some sandwiches and a jug of Butterbeer, contradicting his statement.

'I want to know if all the rumours I've read in the _Prophet_ are true,' shrugs Malfoy, taking Scorpius' straw as had started blowing bubbles in his dad's tea.

'Mmm,' huffs the toddler, folding his arms and pouting.

'Ask away,' laughs the dark haired man, 'Anything you want, I have nothing to hide.'

'Really?' Malfoy smiles, attempting to keep his son still.

'But be careful,' Harry pushes Malfoy's hands away gently, passing the mini-Malfoy a sandwich, 'At this age, they hear everything and aren't ashamed to repeat themselves, best to keep it PG.'

Malfoy watches his son happily munching, slightly impressed, then faces Harry frowning, 'PG?'

'Oh – Muggle term – "Parental Guidance" – um, means safe for little ones to take in with an adult watching.' Harry rubs his chin, wondering if his explanation was any good.

'Ah,' the blonde smirks, 'so you thought I'd want to know something more… grown up?'

Harry blushes, was Malfoy flirting? 'Uh – well, um.'

Malfoy chuckles, 'honestly Potter, no need to get so flustered,' he brushes some crumbs off his son's face. Scorpius raises his eyebrows, glaring at Harry in concentration, 'Do you need to go to the bathroom, Scorpius?' the boy shakes his head, eyes locked on Harry, 'Do you mind looking after him for a few seconds?'

'Not at all, we'll be fine, aye Scor?' Harry smiles and Scorpius' eyes narrow.

Malfoy shifts his son in the bench and leaves the table, Harry opens his mouth to begin a toddler friendly conversation.

'You're Harry Potter?' Scorpius continues to glare, his fingers half in his mouth.

'Yes, does your dad talk about me?' Harry grins foolishly, wondering what kind of stories Malfoy has told his son.

'With Pansy – you're my daddy's saviour?'

Harry splutters, 'your daddy's _what_?'

'saviour,' the boy's brows knit together as if he were unsure of what he was saying.

'Um,' Harry blushes, 'Well, I wouldn't say that.'

'No, Pansy said it,' Scorpius begins to blow bubbles in his father's tea again.

'Um, I guess in a way… yes?' Harry takes the straw from Scorpius and hands him another sandwich, 'I don't think you should be repeating this…'

'So you're the one my daddy-'

But Harry didn't get to find out what he was to the older Malfoy as he slid back into the bench beside his son, 'so what are you two talking about?' he smiles at Scorpius, wiping crumbs from his face again.

'That Harry is your saviour,' the mini-Malfoy shoves at his father's hands.

Malfoy freezes his reach for food and Harry's blush deepens. The pub goes oddly silent and hot as the old rivals slowly make eye contact.

'Um,' Harry clears his throat, 'Pansy said it?' he offers, trying to break the awkwardness between them.

'Really,' Malfoy purses his lips.

'Uh-huh,' Scorpius says, oblivious to what he's done, reaches for his father's tea again, 'she also says-'

'You shouldn't listen to everything Pansy says,' Malfoy sucks in a breath at how snappish he sounded, as if he could take the tone back; but the damage was done and Scorpius' eyes begin to water.

'I – I didn't do-o anything!' he sniffs, and the adults were on him, cooing and assuring that it wasn't his fault.

'No you didn't'

'It's okay'

'Some things shouldn't be repeated.'

'Your father's right-'

'Come on, let's go home.'

'You didn't kno- wait; you're leaving?' Harry stares. Open mouthed.

'We are,' Malfoy lifts his son and bag, and begins to shuffle out of the bench.

'But,' Harry frowns slightly, 'you're not going to explain this to me?'

'No,' Malfoy struggles to hold his son to his chest.

'Harry's frown deepens, 'Malfoy-'

'It's none of your business.'

Harry sighs, feeling as if he was just transported back in time to their Hogwarts days of cursing each other. The famous man takes a deep breath, 'well,' he said, sounding a little defeated, 'besides this abrupt ending, it was nice seeing you again Malfoy, we should do it again.'

Harry bit his lip, he only intended to think the last bit.

Malfoy looks down at Harry suspiciously and Scorpius sniffs, drawing his attention away, '… would you like that, Scorpius?' he wipes a tear from his son's face.

'Yes,' whines the toddler around his fingers.

'Okay,' sighs Malfoy, and he smiles at Harry, 'Owl me sometime,' and with that, the pair of Malfoy's left the pub.

Harry didn't know what to make of what just happened, and it took all of his self-control not to firecall Hermione right then and there to gossip and get her to help him figure out what to do.

Did he even really want to see the blonde man again? Sure it was nice for a little while, and that only had been because of Scorpius. Surely the only thing they had in common to discuss were children.

Harry recalled his first year on the Hogwarts Express when Malfoy had extended his hand and demanded his friendship – could he take a grown up Malfoy's hand now?

Harry frowns. If anything he had to find out what Scorpius was going to confess. Was he going to say that Malfoy hates, despises, loathes Harry? That Malfoy wanted him dead? Whatever it was, Malfoy was quick to stop him and was surely on the way to confront Parkison about it.

'Harry.'

The famous man snaps his head up to Rosemerta and out of his thoughts, 'Oh, sorry.'

She shakes her head and points out the window at a reporter running away with a camera in hand, 'Sorry dear – if I spotted him sooner I'd have hexed him away for you.'

Harry groans and bangs his forehead against the table, 'Brilliant… don't worry about it Rosemerta… we'll see what front page news I bring tomorrow.' Harry smiles gently at her, 'will you let Bill know to bring Teddy home for me please?'

'Sure thing love, see you around.'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'So, how'd your date go?'

Teddy shrugs, 'was all right.'

Harry levitates a potato bake into the oven, 'what did you do?'

'Nothing really… Bill took us to a café near the post office, was nice I guess… kinda boring.'

Harry smiles, tossing a salad. 'Do you think you'll ask her out again?'

'Maybe … what about your date?'

The salad explodes, 'What?!'

'With that blonde guy, am I wrong? He seemed nice,' Teddy kneels down to pick up lettuce leaves from the floor.

'It wasn't a date… and he's… okay I guess,' Harry sighs and magicks the soiled vegetables to the sink to rinse.

'Oh, who is he then?'

'Just someone I went to school with,' Harry frowns, 'you'll probably not see him again.'

Teddy mimics his guardian's expression, 'why not? You looked happy today – you should owl him.'

'Er, maybe… I don't see any kind of relationship developing to be honest,' Harry continues with dinner.

'So you've doomed it already?' Teddy sighs and Harry chops a tomato aggressively.

'No – it's just, he and I didn't get on well in school. That's all.'

'yeah right, if that means smiling, laughing and cooing over his son, you guys obviously hate each other,' Teddy rolls his eyes, dumping the refreshed lettuce into the bowl.

Harry frowns more, Teddy was spending too much time with Ron, 'If I owl him, will you let it go?'

'One condition,' Remus' son smirks.

'What is it?' Harry eyes him suspiciously.

'Tell me his name.'

'… Draco Malfoy.'

Teddy smiles, 'can I see the letters you send?'

Harry rolls his eyes and peeks into the oven 'You only had one condition… and I doubt there will be _letters_.'

'Party pooper,' Teddy pokes out his tongue, 'I bet you two will really get on.'

'Stop talking about things you know nothing about,' Harry rolls his neck and summons cutlery to the table, 'go wash up, dinner will be ready soon.'

An argument ensued about the importance of washing before eating.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

 _Hey Malfoy,_

 _So I'm taking your suggestion to owl you… obviously I'm useless at letters.  
As I said today, it was nice seeing you, maybe we could grab a drink some time._

 _HP._

Harry glares at the tiny script and Teddy snorts.

'You're sooooo romantic Harry.'

'You go on one date and become an expert on it, aye?' Harry raises an eyebrow and Teddy smirks, 'besides, not trying to be romantic…' he glares at the letter again.

'Well at least on my first date I got a kiss,' and the boy was out the door, giggling.

'Hey! I thought you said your date was boring!' Harry shouts after him, 'kissing isn't boring!' Harry sighs, pouting, his ten-year-old godson was getting more action than him. The famous man frowns at the letter, considering tearing it up and going to bed. Sighing again, he attaches the letter to Carol, his new owl.

It tore him up inside to buy a new owl after Hedwig, but everyone insisted that he needed to communicate with the outside world. Carol is a pretty owl with fluffy black feathers, that turned ashen under certain light, she was appropriately named due to her happy singing evert night.

'Good girl,' whispers Harry, pressing a treat to her beak.

Carol took off, chirping at the stars towards Malfoy Manor, and Harry pinches the bridge of his nose.

The Chosen One couldn't even count all the reasons not to contact Malfoy and how bad the consequences would be that popped into his head, but it was too late now. The owl was gone.

Remembering the reporter at the pub, Harry sighs again, 'right…' he says to the empty room, 'I think I deserve a drink.'

 **A/N**

 **I hope you're all enjoying this, I can't guarantee lengthy chapters like this every upload, but I'll do my best to be consistent with at least one to two uploads a week.  
Review means inspiration and dancing like a Hippogriff!**


End file.
